A Heart for the Hero
by AnimeKing0405
Summary: Link's in search of his final heart and comes across a shop. He tries to buy a heart but he can't speak properly and hilarity ensues. set in Oot universe...


I don't own Link or the Legend of Zelda Nintendo does...  
I got the idea for this one-shot from a funny flash video called A Heart for the Hero but all credit goes to the owner of the video

I understand it's kind of short but so is the video it came from

* * *

A Heart for the Hero

* * *

Link was walking along a path through Kokiri forest humming Zelda's Lullaby as his arms swung back and forth a look of boredom on his face. He was in search of his twentieth and final heart among other things in preparation for his final fight with Ganondorf to rescue Princess Zelda and save Hyrule. They were walking along when they came to a clearing and Link's eyes lit up gasping at the sight of a shop just sitting a few feet away from him.

'Was his quest finally over surely they had the last heart he needed,' Link wondered with a big smile on his face now. 'I hope I have enough rupees!'

Link looked up to notice the twentieth heart spot was vacant ignoring the Kill Navi button as much as it pained him not to press it and end the annoyance that was Navi once and for all. He reached into a pocket and pulled out his sack that held all of his seven hundred and fifty rupees beeming with joy as he did grinning from ear to ear now as he began making his way over to the shop.

The Kokiri shopkeeper was reading a magazine call the Gossip Stone sitting behind the counter looking quite bored when he heard the shop bell ring and looked up to see Link enter and approach him. He stood up laying his magazine down and threw on a smile as it was part of his job to greet the customer with a smile. Link noticed a heart sitting on one of the shelves behind him and smiled.

"Hi sir how can I help you," he asked Link crossing his arms on the counter.

"Umpf," Link simply grunted in response pointing at the heart on the shelf behind the shopkeeper now.

"What," he asked appearing quite confused now.

"Hup," Link grunted in response pointing again at the heart behind the shopkeeper. The shopkeeper simply arched an eyebrow questionly now more confused than before.

"Uh...could you repeat that please," he asked with a frown on his face now. He silently wished the weird guy would leave so he could go back to his magazine.

"Hyaaah," Link grunted in response still pointing at the heart. The shopkeeper sighed in annoyance.

"I have no idea what your trying to say to me right now," he said rubbing his forehead as he felt a headache coming on now.

Link dropped his hand clearly frustrated now because his message wasn't getting through to the shopkeeper. He sighed in annoyance slapping his forehead before looking at his hand a light bulb going off in his head now.

"Umpf...hup...hyaaah," Link grunted as he pointed to the heart and then the shopkeeper and then himself.

"That is a heavy accent you got there," the shopkeeper replied trying to keep a calm look on his face now.

"Gyaaah," Link grunted in annoyance slapping himself again.

"Your going to have to speak up," the shopkeeper replied clearly expressing annoyance now.

"Hyaah huh huh uh," Link grunted pointing to himself several times before pointing at the heart again. The shopkeeper said nothing only looking at him as if he were insane.

"Pronunciate please," the shopkeeper said glaring at him now. Link gritted his teeth while grunting in annoyance as he still pointed at the heart.

"Can't you see I'm pointing at the bloody heart behind you," Link wanted to say but it only came out as a couple of grunts like before.

"Restroom...you wanna use the restroom," the shopkeeper asked silently praying to the goddesses that he was right. Link simply looked at him a little confused now. "Cause you gotta buy something if you wanna use it!" Link grunted in annoyance his own patience waning quite thin now. "You want a shield? Is that what you want is a shield?" Link sent him a murderous look now. "That'll be forty rupees then. It's not that sturdy cuz it's made of wood but it's still pretty nice."

"Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh," Link yelled out in response clenching his fists tightly now. The shopkeeper simply sat there calmly a hint of annoyance on his face.

"See now it just seems like your yelling at me, the shopkeeper says calmly, and I don't appreciate that!" Link simply stared at him a few seconds before rasing his hands and forming a heart shape with them.

"Oh ho ho ho you want a heart then," the shopkeeper said eyes lighting up with a smile on his face now. "Well alright I got you I got you." The shopkeeper the suddenly frowned at Link. "I'm sorry we're all out!" Link gasped before reaching up to grab the hilt of his master sword a look of murder on his face now.

"Ok I'm going to give you a moment as your getting violent now," the shopkeeper said calmly as Link slowly approached him now. He yelled as Link swung and decapitated him.

Link smiles with joy as he rips the heart out of the shopkeeper's chest cavity, his head lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood. He then raises the heart into the air where a disembodied voice yells out "You got the shopkeeper's heart! Eewww Gross!" The heart then disappears into thin air and with a smile on his face Link spins around and walks out of the shop calmly with his arms held by his side, the doorway bell rings as he leaves. The shopkeeper's body remains standing upright despite the loss of his head and the hole in his chest.

* * *

please review no flames


End file.
